


So Will I. // One shot.

by bryrdbks



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT2020.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryrdbks/pseuds/bryrdbks
Summary: Dónde Gèrard se encuentra solo en Amsterdam después de una tragedia y un apuesto chico pelinegro aparece de pronto.
Relationships: Flavio Fernández/Gèrard Rodríguez, flaviard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	So Will I. // One shot.

What if when my fears show up  
I'm too afraid to face them?

Well, I can't fight your battles,  
But I sure can hold your hand. . .

Vacaciones de invierno.

Subió a paso lento una vez las puertas se abrieron, yendo directo al primer asiento que encontró al frente, tenía frío y estaba acojonado, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar justo hace menos de un cuarto de hora afuera del lugar pues en un simple parpadeo se encontraba sin siquiera un abrigo que le protegiera del helado día que hacía.

¿Qué hacía él ahora?, estaba lejos de sus amigos gracias a la pésima decisión que tomó temprano para poder dormir un poco más, "Ya les veré yo más tarde, compraré mi boleto para después", claro que sí; no podía volver al hotel, ya había agotado el tiempo y había entregado las llaves, ¿cómo podía pagar uno si su único dinero estaba dentro de la tarjeta que habían robado junto a su cartera?

Estaba jodido.

──Hey, do you have a charger?

Sus pensamientos le llenaban la cabeza que ya hasta comenzaba a doler físicamente, se imaginaba un y mil escenarios de que pasaría ahora que no tenía conexión alguna con las personas que venía, escuchó alguien hablarle un par de veces, más no entendía lo que decía hasta que se giró hacia el lado donde le llamaban, no prestó atención a la persona, más sí a la pregunta.

── No lo sé, disculpa. ── estaba tan distraído aún que no se percató del idioma en que le respondió, los ojos del contrario se abrieron en forma de sorpresa, quizá no le había entendido y ahora caía en cuenta. ── I'm s. . .

── No te preocupes. ── interrumpió el chico de pie antes de que pudiera decir algo más y éste le miró finalmente, gafas, cabello sobre la frente sin rumbo alguno, una gabardina que parecía ser lo más abrigador que pudiese existir y necesitar en ese momento para el rubio. ── ¿Estás bien?

Pensó por un momento si sería prudente charlar con un desconocido acerca de su miserable día o dejarlo pasar, después de todo era sólo eso, un desconocido. 

Finalmente negó con la cabeza y desvió su vista del contrario. 

── No pasa nada.

Lleno de curiosidad ante la situación, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y llamó la atención del contrario tocándole el hombro. ── ¿Estás seguro? porque te he visto maldecir unas cuantas veces desde el otro extremo. 

Las palabras de éste le hicieron devolver la mirada con el ceño fruncido en ésta, ¿le había estado observando desde hace cuanto tiempo?, aquello le hizo caer en cuenta de que en realidad ahora no sabía ni donde se encontraba, había perdido el tiempo que llevaba sobre ese tren que no reconocía lo que la ventana al frente le mostraba.

── Me han robado todo. . . ── respondió calmado bajando la mirada y en cuanto continuó, esa calma le abandonó y comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido, costando al pelinegro agarrar el hilo de las palabras. ── y ahora estoy aquí dándome cuenta de que llevo no se cuanto tiempo dentro de éste tren sin saber donde estoy o para dónde voy y para el colmo, estoy a nada de temblar de alguna hipotermia porque me han quitado la chaqueta igual, contándole a un tío, que en mi vida he visto, el día de mierda que tuve. . . lo cual no me sirve de nada.

La gente que iba alrededor de ellos le habían estado observando asombrados, pero no sabría si sería por lo alterado que se encontraba o porque de todo lo que había dicho le entendían una nada, por otro lado, quien le escuchaba a la perfección le miraba molesto por la situación y al estar en silencio total por un momento hasta que de un movimiento rápido se retiró el abrigo que traía consigo y lo pasó por los hombros del rubio.

── No, tío, no me malentiendas, no quiero caridad. ── trató de removerse para que le quitara las manos de encima, sin embargo éste le obligó a permanecer con ella, cubriéndolo totalmente.

── No lo sé tú, pero supongo que todos haríamos lo mismo en una situación así. 

Le había dado la razón, después de todo ponerse de orgulloso en su situación podría resultarle peor y se limitó a murmurar un gracias junto a un suspiro de alivio, pues el interior del abrigo estaba cálido por el calor ajeno y la tela de la que estaba hecho.

Lo menos que pudo hacer fue seguir la plática que el pelinegro que ahora ya tenía nombre le había iniciado, Flavio se llamaba, resultaba ser de España al igual que él, aunque eso debió de haberlo notado desde que le escucho al inicio después de todo el acento se le marcaba con cada palabra, él vivía en Murcia, a unas cuantas horas de Ceuta, dónde el vivía. La plática no dio para más, pues los que parecían ser amigos del pelinegro se pusieron de pie y le llamaron a lo lejos, era su hora de bajarse.

── Ven, ya que no tienes idea de donde estás, alguno de mis amigos traerá batería para que llames a alguno de tus amigos.

Los ojos se le iluminaron, no sabía porque no le había brindado esa propuesta antes si sus amigos habían estado ahí todo el tiempo; al bajar del tren, pudo conseguir la llamada y al colgar la mejoría fue poca.

── La buena noticia es que vienen para acá, la mala es que. . . tengo que buscar donde resguardarme por siete horas en lo que lo logran. ── la desilusión se podía observar de los amigos del pelinegro al igual que él, no podían hacer nada más, su avión saldría en menos de una hora y debían irse ya.

── Mira, como buenos samaritanos no podemos simplemente dejarte tirado, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que se pierda nuestro viaje. Toma ésto. ── una de las chicas que le acompañaba se acerco y tomó la mano de Gèrard, dejando unos cuantos euros en ésta. ── Hay un café aquí cerca, con un par de ellos te dejarán quedarte cuanto necesites.

Se había negado al menos tres veces, pero al final entre todos le habían obligado a aceptarlos y enviando un último mensaje a sus amigos avisando donde le encontrarían se despidieron, agradeciendo más de una vez al pelinegro que no tardó en desvanecerse junto a los demás.

. . .

Justo al frente del lugar había un pequeño puente que apuntaba hacia el canal; Estaba parado frente a las barras del puente con ambos codos recargados sobre éstas, había dejado de pensar en los minutos y simplemente se dejaba abrazar por lo que quedaba del naranja atardecer que poco a poco perdía su color frente a sus ojos y dejaba que el frío se potenciara aún más, agradeciendo internamente a Flavio por dejarle el abrigo. "las vacaciones de ensueño" pensó.

── La vista es buena, ¿no es así? ── la voz a su lado logró despejarlo de la mente enseguida, le había escuchado hace poco, sin embargo el número de personas conocidas con esa voz peculiar se resumía a uno..

── Lo es. ── afirmó sin apartar la vista del frente y guardó silencio por un momento. ── Pensé que partías ya. . .

Obtuvo una pequeña risa como respuesta por parte del contrario, lo cual le hizo girar tan solo un poco para tratar de adivinar porque lo hacía, sus ojos se posaron sobre los otros mutuamente mientras el pelinegro le miraba con una suave sonrisa y el rubio le brindaba una mirada de confusión.

── ¿Qué?

── Pasa que. . . ── tenía la mano del contrario acercándose a él lentamente mientras brindaba su explicación, terminando por sacar un papel de una de las bolsas de la sudadera que el mayor tenía puesta. ── mi boleto del avión se quedó en éste bolsillo. ── contestó sin alguna expresión de enojo o molestia, solo diversión.

Fue en un segundo que los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a tartamudear sin saber que decir, era su culpa después de todo por haber aceptado el abrigo y ahora había arruinado el día a otra persona.

── Flavio, yo... ── escuchó una carcajada por parte del más alto y eso le distrajo de la disculpa no planeada que estaba a punto de decir.

── Flavio nada, fue mi error, quita esa cara. 

── Que no, que fue mi culpa por no devolverte tu abrigo.

── Te recuerdo que yo te obligué a quedártelo.

Seguía apenado, bastante apenado y más cuando un silencio bastante incómodo se formó entre ellos, no sabía que decir, ¿qué haría ahora qué había perdido su vuelo? 

── Bueno, me han dicho que me han pillado otro boleto para el siguiente vuelo. ── respondió el pelinegro a la pregunta que nunca se formuló en voz alta, sintiendo al menos un peso menos al escucharle.

── Creo que ahora somos dos vagabundos en éste lugar. 

El rubio dejó escapar una risilla después del comentario que había hecho, lo cual le tomó al pelinegro de sorpresa ya que en todo el transcurso que llevaba de conocerle no había escuchado más que lamentos y quejas por su parte.

── Bueno, vagabundo tú, yo conservo mi billetera y el móvil. ── soltó en broma sin pensar en como reaccionaría el contrario, quizá sería muy pronto para tomar la situación como broma.

El de Ceuta le observó con una de sus cejas alzadas, notando el nerviosismo proveniente del ajeno y sin más dejó escapar una carcajada haciendo que el contrario suspirara de alivio y se uniera a su risa.

── ¿Ya has cenado? ── preguntó al más bajo y éste negó. — venga, vamos, invito yo.

── Pero. . .

── Sin rechistar, que ya me has hecho perder el vuelo, no me dejes cenar solo. 

No podía luchar contra ello. 

Yacían sentados en la última mesa del rincón de aquella cafetería veinticuatro horas, charlando, comiendo y bebiendo café para tratar de mantenerse despiertos, pero pasadas las horas, les costó hacerlo, pues pronto Gèrard comenzó a bostezar de más y cabecear en su asiento, a lo que Flavio reaccionó al levantarse y sentarse a su lado, palmeó sus piernas y ésta vez no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, pues ya tenía a éste con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas.

. . .

── ¿Tú qué te piensas, vagabundo? ── despertó de golpe al escuchar aquella voz pegada a su oído.

── Madre mía, Anne, ¿qué te piensas al despertar así a la gente? ── se quejó el rubio al ver que de quien se trataba era de su mejor amiga.

── Anda, calla y vámonos que es un largo camino.

Al ponerse de pie recordó de golpe que no estaba solo, pero no lograba ver a Flavio por ninguna parte. ── Espera, voy al baño. . . ── avisó a su amiga para ir en busca del contrario más no tuvo rastro alguno de él, ¿y sí había salido por un momento y se iba?, le esperó y obligó a sus amigos que le dieran al menos media hora, pero Flavio nunca apareció.

── Joder. . . ── suspiró ya dentro del automóvil, no había podido ni agradecerle y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se había ido o seguía ahí, de pronto una brisa helada entro por un hueco de la ventana e hizo que el muchacho se acurrucara en aquella gabardina que ahora tenía el olor de ambos chicos mezclados, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y lo primero que sintió fue un pedazo de papel entre sus dedos, "¿Ahora qué se le habrá olvidado?", lo sacó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que era una nota.

"Si algún día vas a Murcia, házmelo saber. Me debes una cena y un abrigo." 

El rubio sonrió ampliamente pues debajo del mensaje estaba un número de celular escrito.

── Oye, muy guay tu gabardina por cierto, no te la había visto nunca. ── escuchó a su amiga hablarle desde el asiento del copiloto sacándolo de su burbuja.

── Sí, está guay. 

And I promise you that the sky will still be up there,  
And the sun will always shine,  
The stars will keep on falling,  
For the ones who wish at night.

/ F i n . / 

Hola, ¿qué tal? Decidí comenzar éste pequeño proyecto porque me he acabado la mayoría del contenido que hay Flaviard en ésta plataforma y quería algo más, pero como soy pésimo siguiendo una historia continua, decidí hacer historias cortas que llenaran mi vacío por mientras.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, pues éste es el primer OS de una serie que estaré haciendo en wattpad, por si alguien gusta. Estoy como @lctterstodeath o la historia tiene el nombre de "Won't you shine. . .?"


End file.
